bipcfandomcom-20200214-history
BlockBuster (film)
BlockBuster is essentially a movie about a movie. It follows 6 different vignettes revolving around the production of a Hollywood movie. It marks the first official film produced by AJ Marks and the first film to feature the Original Bashed Ice Production Cast. It is due to premiere in December 2013 on HCTV. Cast and Casting The cast is mainly the Original Bashed Ice Production Cast, made up of AJ Marks' friends. AJ's family also appears in the movie: Ronni Rok plays Nicole, Dennis & Amy Marks play Violet's parents, and Miranda Marks plays Girl #2. Andrew Marshall's character was written out of the script before production, playing Lindsay's brother, Marshall. Lexi Frampton and Tracy Brown's characters were written into the script at the last minute. *Serena Valentine - Livy Galarneau *Grace Cavanah - Grace Kinnaird *Violet Rivera - Michelle Robidoux *Nicole Jones - Ronni Rok **Originally named Mari Jones *Kyle Grayback - Nick Calnan *Xavier Rivera - Dennis Marks **Originally named Xavier Frenzo and not related to Violet *Daisy Larkin - Nancy Burger *James Logan - AJ Marks *Max Logan - Wolfgang *Giana Gillmore - Jordan Feeney **Originally named Nelly *Kelly Dancer - Kelsey McAlarney **Originally named Courtney *Mikey Cardinale *Georgia Russel - Ayla Pitts **Replaced Elana Epstein **Originally named Georgina Russel, Anne Russel *Skylar O'Malley - Nicole Furrier **Replaced Julianna Lavadiere **Originally named Skyla Bynes *Axel Valentine - Mike DeAngelis *Lindsay - Julia Marshall *Seth - Mikey Consoles *Cassidy - Kate Whalley **Originally named Jenny Willis *Jessie - Tracy Brown *Emma - Lexi Frampton *Courtney Occean - Annie Messenger **Originally named Maya Starr, Madalyn Starr, Diana Occean *Mila Valentine - Alice Diamond *Mr. Barkley - Baxter Demers **Originally named Mr. Logan *Mrs. Rivera - Amy Marks *Charlotte Dollar - Chrissy Whatley Production The film was written in October, filmed in November and December, and released late December. The filming schedule was filming every other Saturday from 1:00 to 4:00 and interviews and photoshoot followed until 5:00. The film was on a low-budget, and AJ Marks was the only Executive Producer. Livy Galarneau and Grace Kinnaird were also credited as co-producers due to helping with the early stages of the film in September-November. Soundtrack The soundtrack consisted of covers of pop and rock songs. For the opening song, AJ asked Annie Messenger prior to filming which song she was willing to sing in the movie, after she turned "The Fame" by Lady GaGa down (which eventually made itself later into the movie). Annie picked Permanent December, a song on Miley Cyrus' "Can't Be Tamed" album. Ronni Rok, AJ's sister, was also asked which song she wanted to sing with "New Eyes" and she chose Paris (Ooh La La) by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals. The rest of the songs were chosen by AJ Marks, and The Good Feeling Mashup was mixed by AJ, as well. AJ was also the producer for the soundtrack. Soundtrack Listing: 1. Permanent December (Miley Cyrus) preformed by Annie Messnger *Backup provided by Kelsey McAlarney and Jordan Feeney 2. Paris (Grace Potter & the Nocturnals) preformed by Ronni Rok 3. Stop Trying / You've Changed (Sia) preformed acapella by Ronni Rok 4. Titanium (David Guetta/Sia) prefomed acoustically by Grace Kinnaird 5. My Dilemma (Selena Gomez & the Scene) preformed by Livy Galarneau *Backup provided by Kelsey McAlarney and Jordan Feeney 6. The Fame (Lady GaGa) preformed by BlockBuster Cast *Voices of AJ Marks, Livy Galarneau, Grace Kinnaird, Jordan Feeney, Kelsey McAlarney and Kate Whalley 7. Good Feeling Mashup (Various Artists) preformed by BlockBuster Cast *Voices of AJ Marks, Livy Galarneau, Grace Kinnaird, Ronni Rok, Jordan Feeney, Kelsey McAlarney, Julia Marshall, Kate Whalley, Baxter Demers and Annie Messenger Awards BlockBuster has won no awards yet, due to the first annual Bashed Ice awards show not yet being held. Category:BIPC Films Category:AJ Marks Films Category:Livy Galarneau Films Category:Ronni Rok Films Category:Black Diamonds Films